mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Divergent Mafia
| image = File:DivergentMafia.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = THE DIVERGENT SERIES: DIVERGENT | host = Jay Gold | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2016-12-10 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #dee #araver #Marquessa #Okosan #Aura #yuiop #Hachi #plasmid #BabyCee #maurice #Phaze | first = sparrowhawk & plasmid | last = Hachi | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold based on Divergent movie/book. It began on December 10th, 2016 and ended in a Indy win in D6 (December 23rd, 2016). Game Mechanics Rules *Order of Faction? Indy > Baddies > Goodies *OOP? Redirect > Block > Save > Kill *Tie Lynch? Nobody dies. *Kills Blocking? Yes *What Appears in NP? Successful blocks, saves and kills *Will informational roles know they were redirected? Yes *Endgame = 1 goodie, 1 baddie? Baddies win. Role Description BADDIES: WINCON: Outnumber Goodies & Must Outlive Peter, NK: No Carrier *'Jeanine' (Erudite): Erudite’s leader. She just seems to know everything, and knows how to exploit everything too. But then Tris comes along… Let’s just say Jeanine doesn’t know EVERYTHING… (FACTION SPY, 1X UNKILLABLE AT NIGHT) *'Eric' (Dauntless): One of the Dauntless leaders. One of Jeanine’s favorites and will do anything to assist her so Abnegation is no longer Chicago’s governing faction. (REDIRECT) *'Max' (Dauntless): Another of the Dauntless leaders. He too is on the side of Jeanine and will use his muscle to prove it. (BLOCK) GOODIES: WINCON: Eliminate All Baddies & Must Outlive Peter *'Tris Pryor' (Divergent): She is the heroine, she is apparently the only 100% Divergent out there, but she is a long way from knowing that at this stage. She knows she does not conform to just one faction though, which makes her an adversary to those that want the faction system and only the faction system. She truly is the diamond in the rough. (1X UNKILLABLE AT NIGHT; ALSO CHOICE: ROLE SPY, FOLLOW SPY, BLOCK – MAY NOT USE SAME 2X IN A ROW; If Jeanine faction spies Tris, Jeanine will get a result of Dauntless due to Tris choosing Dauntless at the choosing ceremony.) *'Four' (Dauntless): Like Tris he is Divergent, but not full-fledged. He chose Dauntless to get away from his father Marcus, the leader of Abnegation. In Dauntless he has learned to be a machine, a machine that kills. But when he meets Tris, it all changes. (KILL – if he targets Tris, Tris will not die; attempted kill will not show in NP.) *'Christina' (Dauntless): A faction defector, just like Tris and Four, only she is from Candor, those that always find out the truth. She becomes friends with both Tris and Will. (FACTION SPY – if she spies Tris, she will get a result of Divergent.) *'Tori' (Dauntless): She is the one that administers the “test” to Tris and finds out what Tris truly is, but keeps it secret. She helps her with advice here and there, which in the end (along with Four protecting Tris), that advice helps Tris and blocks the chance of definite death to Tris at the hands of Dauntless leadership. (BLOCK) *'Caleb Pryor' (Erudite): Chooses Erudite at the choosing ceremony, but it takes him a long time to realize what Erudite will be doing. He’s virtually a pawn and doesn’t realize it until it’s almost too late. If Tris dies though it’s clear he will never forgive himself, and might just even lash out. He is mostly quiet and it’s the quiet ones you need to look at. (VENGEFUL GOODIE – if Tris dies in any way, shape or form, Caleb has 24 hours to pick 1 player and kill that player, for his sister. If 1 is not picked, random.org will determine the player that dies.) *'Natalie Pryor' (Abnegation): She is very protective of her children, especially Tris. In the end this really shows. (SAVE – cannot use save on self N2 and onward) *'Marcus Eaton' (Abnegation): The leader of Abnegation. Abnegation is the governing body of Chicago. But something definitely seems missing, which Tris is about to find out. (GOVERNOR – can stop up to 2 lynches from happening) *'Andrew Pryor' (Abnegation): Is amongst Abnegation leadership, a follower so to speak. (FOLLOW SPY) INDY: WINCON: Sole Survivor *'Peter' (Dauntless): Defects from Candor to Dauntless, just like Christina. Except he’s a bad boy. He would love nothing more than to see Tris gone, but eventually he will change his tune. He knows war is coming and chooses to help himself, over everyone else. (1X UNKILLABLE AT NIGHT, RID ROLE COPY – is allowed to copy same player 2x in a row, but not a third time in a row – if RID is successful, action can be used next night phase/day phase – is blockable) Host's Summary No host summary. Winning Faction Indy * Peter - Hachi Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster Host: Jay Gold #sparrowhawk - Tris - Killed N2 by Baddies #dee - Tori - Killed N4 by baddies and Four #araver - Caleb - Killed by Peter in end-game #Marquessa - Marcus - Killed N6 by baddies and Peter #Okosan - Eric - Killed N2 by Caleb #Aura - Andrew - Killed N5 by baddies #yuiop - Jeanine - Lynched D6 #Hachi - Peter #plasmid - Natalie - Killed N2 by Four #BabyCee - Four - Lynched D5 #maurice - Christina - Killed N3 by baddies #Phaze - Max - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games